


Ztráta paměti

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Ztráta paměti

Izaya pootevřel oči, ale ostré světlo ho donutilo je opět zavřít. Hlava ho třeštila a celé tělo ho bolelo.

Po chvíli si přivykl na světlo a rozhlédl se, aby spatřil tu věc, která vydává to otravné pípání.

„Kde to..?“ zamumlal tiše.

Ležel na lůžku ve světle modrém pokoji. Otravný stroj měl hned vedle sebe spolu s kapačkou.

„Vítej mezi živými.“

Izaya sebou leknutím trhl a otočil hlavu od okna.

Na židli vedle lůžka seděl tmavovlasý muž s brýlemi.

„Měl jsem o tebe opravdu strach.. Ta autonehoda vypadala opravdu ošklivě. Je vlastně zázrak, že jsi celý.“

„Kdo sakra jste?!“ zeptal se Izaya podezíravě.

„C-Cože? Ty… Ty mě… To jsem přece já, Shinra!“

 Izaya se zamračil. Vůbec se mu to nelíbilo.

„Izayo, ty mě nepoznáváš?“ šeptl Shinra překvapeně.

„Vidím vás poprvé.“

Shinra na něho zůstal hledět. „Musel jsi utrpět silnou ránu do hlavy.“ zamumlal.

Izaya se chtěl ohradit, ale ve stejnou chvíli se dveře jeho nemocničního pokoje otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil Dotachin s dvojčaty.

„A co tihle? Poznáváš je?“ zeptal se starostlivě Shinra.

„Netuším kdo jste.“ řekl vážně Izaya.

Chtěl, aby odešli. Chtěl být sám. Ne! Chtěl být se svým přítelem.

„Co to..?“ ozvalo se jedno z dvojčat.

„Izaya… on... Nepamatuje si nás...“ řekl pracně Shinra.

„Nepoznává ani své sestra?“ zeptal se Kyohei.

„Já nemám sestry.“ upozornil podrážděně Izaya.

„Iza-nii!“ vyhrkla ublíženě Mairu. „To jsme přece my! Mairu a Kururi!“ Dívka přitom začala třást svým dvojčetem.

Izayu rozbolela hlava ještě víc.

„Kadoto, on...“ Shinrovi se zlomil hlas. Izaya byl poslední člověk, u kterého by čekal něco takového.

„Iza-nii~“

„Sklapněte!“ vyštěkl Izaya.

Mairu ihned zmlkla a přestala třást sestrou.

„Izayo? Co si pamatuješ?“ zeptal se Kadota. „Víš jak se jmenuješ?“

„Samozřejmě, že znám své jméno! Jmenuji se Izaya Orihara.“

„A co jiní lidé? Pamatuješ si někoho?“ ptal se dál Kadota.

Izaya se zamračil ještě víc. Tenhle výslech ho začal štvát.

„Zavoláme ji či jemu, aby přišel a řekl ti pravdu.“ přikývl Shinra s nadějí v hlase.

„Shizu-chan… Shizuo Heiwajima.“ řekl bez zaváhání Izaya.

„Kdo jiný…“ pousmál se Shinra.

„Nejsem si jistý, zda je Shizuo ten pravý, kdo by měl přijít.“ řekl zamyšleně Kyohei. „Mohlo by to skončit špatně…“

„Nepamatuješ si ještě někoho jiného?“ zeptal se Shinra.

„Proč vám vadí Shizu-chan?“ zavrčel Izaya.

„Třeba proto, že jste nepřátelé na život a na smrt už od vysoké?“ navrhla Mairu.

„Shizu-chan je můj přítel.“ odsekl Izaya.

„Cože?!“

„Myslím, že to máš v hlavě trochu pomotané...“

„Hej!“ vyhrkl Izaya.

„Není to tvůj přítel, ale nepřítel.“

„Iza-nii, věř nám…“

„Vypadněte! Běžte pryč všichni čtyři!“ vyštěkl Izaya. Tohle už nehodlal poslouchat.

 „Izayo, uklidni se...“ začal Kadota.

„Já už od vás nechci nic slyšet! Vypadněte!“

„Chceme ti pomoct si vzpomenout...“

„Tohle nebudu poslouchat! Odejděte!“ Po těch slovech se Izaya otočil po tlačítku, kterým přivolal zdravotní sestru.

 

*-*

 

Shizuo se zastavil, když uviděl Saburovi dodávku.  „Vydržte, prosím. Nechci zdržovat, ale musím si promluvit s Kadotou.“

„Jistě.“ přikývl Tom a spolu s Voronou následoval Shizuu k dodávce.

„Dobré ráno, Shizu-Shizu!“ pozdravila nadšeně Erika. Její úsměv rychle zmizel a nahradila ho zvědavost. „Shizu-Shizu, proč nejsi v nemocnici?“

„Huh..?“ Shizuo spolkl otázku a otočil se na dalšího člena the Van gangu.

Saburo si Shizuu zkoumavě prohlížel, zatímco tělem kryl své auto. Alespoň se o to snažil.

„Kde je Kadota? Potřeboval bych s ním mluvit.“

„Dotachin je už v nemocnici.“ informovala Erika.

„Cože?!“

„Šel navštívit Izayu.“ vysvětlil Walker.

„Iza-Iza měl včera ošklivou nehodu, takže...“

Shizuo už Eriku neposlouchal. Otočil se a rozběhl se co nejrychleji k nemocnici.

„Shizuo!“ křikl Tom překvapeně.

Erice zasvítili oči. Už otvírala ústa, ale Saburo ji přes ně položil dlaň.

„Nedělej to.“ řekl vážně.

 

*-*

 

Shizuo skoro vyrazil dveře, když vpadl do nemocničního pokoje, kde podle jedné sloužící sestry ležel Izaya.

Informátora tam našel. Spolu s Shinrou, Kadotou a dvojčaty, kteří se snažili udržet protestujícího Izayu na posteli, zatímco zdravotní sestra chtěla dát Izayovi injekci na uklidnění.

„Co to sakra děláte?!“ vyštěkl Shizuo.

„Shizu-chan!“ vyhrkl Izaya s nadějí.

Jako první se probral Kadota. „Izaya měl nehodu. Lecos zapomněl a zbytek se mu pomíchal a pr...“

„Neposlouchej je, Shizu-chan!“ zaječel Izaya.

„On si myslí, že spolu chodíte.“ mávl rukou Shinra.

Shizuo se zarazil.

Zdravotní sestra chtěla využít Izayovi nepozornosti a dát mu injekci, ale bohužel pro ni si toho všiml Shizuo. Blonďák k ní rychle přiskočil a vytrhl ji injekci z ruky.

„Co to-?!“

„Tohle on rozhodně nepotřebuje!“ zavrčel Shizuo a odhodil injekci.

Ve stejnou chvíli se Izayovi podařilo vytrhnout ze sevření. Přesunul se na posteli co nejblíže k Shizuovi.

„Co se vlastně stalo?“ zeptal se Shizuo vážně, zatímco pohlédl na informátora, který se k němu tiskl.

„Iza-nii měl nehodu!“ vyhrkla Mairu.

„Shizu-chan, pošli je pryč.“ zakňučel Izaya.

„Shh…“ šeptl Shizuo a poplácal ho po vlasech.

Izaya zabořil obličej do jeho břicha.

Shizuo si byl vědom překvapených, zmatených a trochu vyděšených pohledů ostatních, ale nestaral se. Ne, teď byl důležitý Izaya.

„Musel dostat silnou ránu do hlavy, jelikož si nás nepamatuje.“ řekl Shinra.

Shizuo na něho překvapeně pohlédl.

„Když si pamatuje alespoň vás, jsem si jistá, že se jeho paměť vrátí.“ řekla zdravotní sestra. Pochopila, že zde už není potřeba, proto sebrala injekci a odešla.

Její slova Shizuu uklidnila.

„Shizuo-san, on ani neví, že jsme jeho sestry!“ zakňourala Mairu.

„Tohle bych si přece pamatoval.“ ohradil se Izaya.

„Ony jsou tvé sestry.“ upozornil Shizuo.

Informátor se zarazil a pomalu se odtáhl. „Takže... měli pravdu..?“ zeptal se váhavě.

Shizuo přikývl.

„Ale… ale oni říkali, že..! Že my dva nejsme..!“

Shizuo ho začal konejšivě hladit po rameni. „Hlavně se uklidni. A navíc, jistě, že to tvrdí, když o tom ví pouze ta tvá sekretářka.“

Čtveřice u postele sebou trhla.

„Shizuo…“ Kadota se odmlčel a uvažoval nad správným použitím slov.

„Ano. Už dva měsíce.“ ozval se Shizuo.

„Oh...“ bylo vše co ze sebe Shinra dostal.

„Shizuo, vy dva..!“ vyhrkla Mairu.

Kururi se pousmála.

„Iza-nii, vždyť ty..!“

„Ať jdou pryč.“ šeptl Izaya. „Bolí mě z nich hlava.“


End file.
